nikkei
by mataulvr
Summary: The sequel to Aella. This is about a girl named Nikkei. But then when she saw a cop carchasing a rescue Hummer but when she saw them turn into robots and one of them caught her after she had gotten hurt. and now it seems that her life has taken a turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello, if you have read my Aella story then you will know who some of my characters are (Laura is in this story) but anyways I wrote this story as a sequel cause I love transformers so much. In fact im planning on getting every transformer in the movie vers a girlfriend. So if any of you have any suggestions for names ill gladly take them. Thank you- enjoy NIKKEI **

Nikkei was your average girl, average blond hair, and average sea green eyes. Her life was average too, she went to school, did her homework (most of the time) and then some. So walking home from another average day Nikkei decided to stop at the 7eleven on her way home.

The unfortunate thing about her home was that it was so far away from her bus stop so with a tasty chocolate bar in one hand and another in the other hand she made her way home munching happily. And so she walked home, caught in her thoughts. Suddenly a police siren interrupted her thoughts, looking up she saw that a police car seemed to be chasing a rescue Hummer.

Narrowing her eyes in confusion she wondered what the fuss was about. Then both the police car and Hummer began to change in unison. They both emitted the sounds of cranking gears and metal sliding against metal. Soon both once were cars were now both twenty foot robots. Screaming in surprise Nikkei tried to make a break for it but unfortunately the once was police car looked down at her, he reached for her. A large metallic hand grabbed her crushing the wind out of her lungs. "H-help M-ME!"

Nikkei was being jostled around by the robot that now held her captive. The opposing robot had his gun at the ready. But the one holding Nikkei laughed "shoot me now Auto-bite!" the robot lowered his gun, he wouldn't shoot Nikkei and that gave her a bit of hope of surviving. There wasn't much hope but she held on to it. Nikkei yelled at the robot standing opposite her "what are you waiting for shoot him… or something… you got fists use 'em" the robot looked at her, an optic some what raised.

The robot holding her laughed "how pathetic you can't shoot me cause you can't shoot a human" he said this in a sing song voice which made the other tremble in anger. "no decepto-punk you're the scum you have to depend on a human to save you" the robot holding him shook in anger but Nikkei decided that she would have a part in this "you tell him!" she yelled.

The 'decepto-punk' looked down at her. "Bad move human, you just lost your life. Then he raised Nikkei above his head and threw her with a great force. The yellow Hummer gasped. He threw himself forward and caught the human girl just in time. She was still alive he confirmed it after a quick scan but some things were broken. Moaning she tried to sit up but he held her down with a finger. "Stay lying down, my names Ratchet, ill protect you don't worry." "You caught me" that was all that Nikkei could say. Slowly her vision blackened and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Nikkei woke up lying on a cold and uncomfortable surface. She did not open her eyes but all around her was conversation. "do you think she is dead?" a male voice said this, it was gruff and low. "Ironhide stop talking like that" a girls voice came in now. "she's not dead" next came a voice she knew.

That was the robot who introduced himself as Ratchet. "well what if she is, Aella " Ironhide's voice came again "she better not be" the girls voice now had a name 'Aella' Aella's voice then pierced the silence "was it…" she didn't need to finish her sentence because it seemed like both voices knew what she was talking about. "no it wasn't _him_" Nikkei didn't have a clue as to who _him _was but she knew that Aella seemed to be afraid of him.

Nikkei then decided that it was time to open her eyes. When she did she saw three faces looming in on her. One she knew- Ratchet, but the other two were unfamiliar. "um who are you?" the girl then smiled "im Aella and this big gut next to me is Ironhide" Aella gestured to the back robot also staring at her. He grinned but said nothing. Ratchet pushed them out of the way. "move it she needs space" Ironhide and Aella left her sight line but she heard them arguing with Ratchet. "space?" asked Ironhide "she seemed to have plenty of space what are you talking about she has a whole table for crying out loud" from what it sounded like Ratchet had punched Ironhide "ow, touchy" Ironhide moaned.

Aella giggled "he's right Ironhide, lets let them be, we can go for a walk or something" Ironhide agreed "a walk sounds nice" Nikkei heard them leaving and then she saw Ratchet enter her line of sight again "sorry about that" Nikkei smiled but said nothing Ratchet looked down at the small girl and smiled as well for reasons he could not explain.

"You should get some rest now I suppose the others will want to come and see you" Nikkei narrowed her eyes "others?" she asked. "Bumblebee and Jazz" Ratchet clarified. Nikkei nodded and said "and when should I expect them" Expect who?" came a voice. Nikkei turned her head and saw two bots coming in. she guessed them to be Bumblebee and Jazz. Jazz took one look at Nikkei and ran up to the table "oh Bee come look at this, its another human, she aint as pretty as the Aella we know and love though" Nikkei sat up at that comment.

"How dare you call me ugly" she yelled into his face. Jazz looked confused "but I didn't" Nikkei shook her head "oh yes you did and since you did you better apologize" with each word Nikkei's voice got louder and with each word Jazz took a step back. Soon he was hiding behind Bumblebee. "And she's meaner too." Nikkei glared at him "I heard that she yelled. "Apologize!" Jazz did so but he didn't put his heart into it he said it all together in one word and left the med lab. Bumblebee watched him go and then turning to look at Nikkei he gave her thumbs up and left the room as well.

Nikkei was about to lie back down when she heard laughing. Looking up she saw Ratchet was clutching his chest gasping for air. "that was the best! I may need to keep you" he stopped laughing immediately after he had said that. Holding the back of his neck he inched toward his office where he disappeared. Nikkei cocked an eyebrow. _What was that about? _

Back in Ratchet's office he sat on the floor head in hands _I didn't say that did I? damn it I did. Crap… _Ratchet drooped his head.

The next morning Nikkei woke up with some one picking her up. Gasping she snapped her eyes open and saw that it was Ratchet. She gave him a questioning look and he clarified. "im moving you in with Aella, you'll be more comfortable there" Nikkei nodded understanding his reasons and so he brought her into a large room where a few beds of human size were scattered about. Aella was no where to be seen. So Ratchet set her down and left the room immediately. Nikkei moved into a bed and found it so comfy she promptly fell asleep.

Ratchet continued down the hall he was having an inner battle… _you did that because of what you said… didn't… did… I thought she would be comfy there… riiiight… so what if I did move her because of what I said? … admit it you like her… no! _Ratchet had had enough, he began to hit his head with his fist, "get out" he mumbled. He continued to walk until he had reached the med lab. Walking in, he shut the door and left it closed. Leaning against the wall Ratchet sighed, collecting his thoughts Ratchet opened the door again and went to go find Ironhide- he would help him…


	2. Chapter 2

Nikkei awoke after a peaceful sleep, flipping around she saw that it had grown dark sighing she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Ratchet franticly searched for Ironhide he found him at the edge of the lake surrounding the factory/base. Ironhide had his eyes closed contentedly, Aella was swimming far off. Ratchet poked Ironhide awake; sitting down next to him Ratchet looked at him very hard.

Ironhide was utterly confused "Ratchet what's the matter?" Ratchet sighed "what is love?" the question was abrupt and uncalled for but he asked it all the same. "Love?" Ironhide repeated. "Yes love, you and Aella love each other, what is it?" Ironhide rubbed the back of his neck in confusion "what's this about?" he asked. Then his eyes opened wide "you like Nikkei?" Ratchet sighed "I don't know" Ironhide narrowed his eyes "isn't this a little soon?" Ratchet sighed again "I don't know" he repeated. Ironhide shook his head in bewilderment "im not telling you, you will find out sooner… or later" Ratchet got up, he walked away with out another word.

Ratchet wandered into the med lab he was lost in his thoughts and he failed to notice the sleeping Nikkei. She had not liked it in the room and so she had moved back into the med lab. She had a pillow and a blanket wrapped around her and she was sleeping peacefully. Walking into his office; Ratchet stopped, he then backed out of the office and looked at the Nikkei he hadn't noticed. She was curled up in a ball the pillow acting as a teddy. Ratchet sighed, he walked up to her and knelt down beside her, Nikkei had stirred and now she stared at him.

"Good morning" Ratchet laughed "good afternoon" Nikkei narrowed her eyes "are you sure" Ratchet nodded "pretty darn" sitting up Nikkei wrapped the blanket around her self. She then asked "when do I get to go home?" Ratchet hadn't thought about her home, he thought for a moment and then said "you can go home today if you wish." Nikkei laughed "I wish" Ratchet nodded "lets go then… ill drive you" he transformed and Nikkei got in. she nestled up in the front seat. Ratchet drove off and exited the factory. Ironhide and Aella drove up next to them. Aella waved and they raced past them. Ratchet grumbled "reckless" Nikkei giggled. And so they drove off, Nikkei occasionally gave directions and soon they were at Nikkei's house. Thanking Ratchet she ran inside.

Once inside she ran into the bathroom, sick of her clothes she stripped them off and grabbed some new ones. Then rushing to the kitchen Nikkei made her self some KD. Looking out the window she sighed, Ratchet still stood on her driveway. She went to the front door and called "if you expecting an invitation, tough, you can't fit!" Ratchet chuckled, "not in this form no" Nikkei walked out to stand in front of him. "What do you mean 'not in this form'" Ratchet didn't bother to clarify.

Suddenly a hologram appeared and Nikkei jumped back. Ratchets new form laughed, he was about Nikkei's age, and his dark brown eyes had a golden glint to them. His blond shaggy hair was mused; it looked as if he had been running. Getting out of the once was Ratchet, the hologram Ratchet walked up to Nikkei. He wore baggy jeans and a baggy T-shirt, which held the Autobots symbol. "wanna invite me in now" his voice was the same, and it fit his appearance. Nikkei stared at him open mouthed she had never imagined a guy (who was really a robot) could be drop dead gorgeous. Composing her self Nikkei nodded "wanna come in?" Ratchet smiled "sure" they both walked in the door and shut it.

Once in Ratchet noticed the house was deserted, he walked up to Nikkei who had continued to make her KD. "Any one else live here?" he asked. Nikkei didn't look up at him but answered "my parents are on a trip, both wont be home for another two weeks" Ratchet narrowed his eyes at her back, she seemed to feel his intense stare so she turned around and lifted an eyebrow. "What?" she asked crossing her arms. "You're here _alone?_ Isn't that dangerous?" Nikkei laughed "I can take care of myself you know" "riiight" Ratchet nodded as if he understood, She slugged him in the arm. "You hungry she asked? Ratchet shrugged "ive never tried you food it will be a new experience" Nikkei laughed, "your starting with KD how sad." She put the KD in to two different bowls and then brought them to the table. Sitting in front of Ratchet she began to eat, she was hungry. Ratchet looked at the bowl that was in front of him, he then looked up to see Nikkei eating it. Lifting an eyebrow he tried a bit to find it actually very good. Most of their meal was eaten in silence. Once they had ended the conversation still had not struck up. Ratchet decided to end that "so thanks for my first ever human food" Nikkei smiled "your welcome, was it to your liking" both were formal… too formal. "Yes thanks"

They both stood a few good meters from each other, each was to afraid to take a step to ward the other. Nikkei's mind went blank; she was tired and wanted to go to bed. On the other hand Ratchet was full of thoughts _ask her to go to dinner tomorrow… what are you crazy!... it was just a thought… id better go… yah she looks pooped… bring her to her room…what! Just do it. _Ratchet shook his head that stupid voice was back. Sighing in defeat Ratchet walked up to Nikkei her eyes were half closed and she really didn't mind when Ratchet had picked her up, in fact she nestled into his hologram warmth. Ratchet carried her upstairs and tried to find her room, he was successful, and gently he placed her on the bed. Nikkei had fallen asleep in Ratchets arms. Smiling softly Ratchet covered her with some blankets. Nikkei moaned and turned over. Nodding Ratchet knew his work was done here.

The ride back to the base was silent, Ratchet had not bothered to turn on the radio, he was caught in his thoughts. Swerving through traffic and occasionally missing the rare pedestrian by inches Ratchet made his way to the base. Once again the voice was back _you did it good job! … go away… no… please… _this time the voice didn't come back. Once at the base Ratchet trudged back into the med lab and then into his office. He would pick up Nikkei tomorrow, she still needed to be looked after, after all she was home alone…

Back at Nikkei's house, Nikkei slept peacefully in her nice warm bed but else were in the house something strange was happening. Two men had decided to break in, the house was big enough and looked to be a treasure trove. They circulated through out the house not bothering to keep quite. Once few plates had been over turned, Nikkei was brought roughly awake. Thinking it was Ratchet she climbed out of bed to get him to go away. But at the top of the stairs she heard talking. "ready your gun mate, I just heard foot steps" Nikkei gasped there were robbers in her house.

As quietly as she could Nikkei crept into her parent's bedroom. A phone was there, it was her ticket to getting out of here safe. But unfortunately for her, Nikkei's parents were a bit messy and so she tripped over a few clothes sending a loud bang though the house. "Oi mate there's some one up stairs" she then heard the pounding of feet on the stairs and the next thing Nikkei knew she was roughly being hauled to her feet and a gun was placed to her temple. "lass you should have stayed quiet" a man stood in front of her. A dark mask hid his face, she struggled against the person holding on to her. But the gun was just pushed into her temple further.

Whimpering she continued to struggle, she was now crying and praying silently. "now what to do with you?" the man in front of her paced "well we could kill you, and then rob you house, or we could take you along" his face was close to hers now "we could use some one like you for… entertainment" Nikkei struggled as hard as she could, nothing could ever compel her to do such things. She was crying in steady streams now. Nikkei desperately wished for Ratchet to be there to save her. To try and get her to stop struggling the man pulled on her hair causing her to cry out in pain. She fell to her knees and hands. The men looked at her "pitiful one" one of the men commented "the other said nothing" the next thing Nikkei knew there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck. The man had hit her with the butt of the gun knocking her unconscious. Her world went black. The men that night made it out with a few treasures but nothing that would sustain them for quite a while.

Ratchet drove to Nikkei's house quite leisurely, he was happy. But when he saw the house he knew something was wrong, the door was open and all of the lights were off. Ratchet drove into the driveway, and then putting on his hologram he ran inside. Looking around he gasped. The house was in ruins. Many things were turned over, but most was shattered. Calling out Nikkei's name Ratchet ran upstairs. He saw Nikkei lying on the floor face down. He ran to her, taking one look at her neck he knew she had been hit pretty hard. "Damn" he muttered, he flipped her over and placed her head in his lap. He then began to examine her for any more injuries. He was relieved to find no more. He them tried to shake Nikkei awake, he needed to make sure she was ok. She moaned, Ratchet shook her some more. "Nikkei" he called softly. She flutterer her eyes open. Brown gold eyes met hers. She winced but smiled all the same. She then whispered "I knew you would come" with that her eyes closed again and he knew that she had slipped back into unconsciousness. Ratchet picked her up and brought her back to the base. He had made his mind up, Nikkei had a new guardian.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikkei awoke in a comfy bed that was not her own- it was far too soft. Opening her eyes she saw that she was in a familiar place- the med lab. Looking she saw a bed had been placed in a corner just for her. Smiling Nikkei tried to get up but a pain in her neck made her stop, she was confined to the bed. Moaning she lie there. Nikkei was bored, it seemed all she did now was sleep, due to injuries. Sighing Nikkei left her eyes open and she stared at the ceiling. Ratchet had been watching her secretly, noting her sigh of defeat he smiled. He walked into her sight line. "Feeling ok?" he asked bending down. Nikkei snorted "im fine, uh, can we go skydiving today?" Ratchet smiled. "How about you stay in bed today and go skydiving tomorrow." Nikkei sighed dramatically "I suppose." Ratchet ran a finger down her slender form; he smiled softly and then got up. He whispered "sleep well Nikkei." She didn't answer for she was already asleep. Ratchet went into his office and started to do some over due paper work.

Suddenly the door burst open causing Nikkei to shriek. Ratchet ran out of the office to see Optimus supporting Ironhide. He looked damaged and so did Aella who was trailing behind. Ratchet shook his head "what did you do this time?" Ironhide chuckled softly "weeeell… Aella and I were out for a joy ride, when I got… distracted." Ratchet crossed his arms "distracted? How?" Aella blushed furiously.

Ratchet caught her blush and understood. "Sit down Ironhide" Ratchet motioned to the table. Ironhide placed him self on the table while Aella walked toward Nikkei. She sat on the edge of the bed, "I heard what happened, are you ok?" Nikkei smiled "word travels fast" Aella also smiled "small community" she gestured to those in the med lad. Ratchet had taken out his hammer when Aella yelled at him "Ratchet do you dare hurt Ironhide" Optimus couldn't help but laughing "and no chasing her with the hammer either" he added.

Nikkei looked between the two laughing bots and the glaring Aella and the embarrassed Ratchet. "Am I missing something?" she asked Optimus looked at her "it's a long story… by the way Nikkei I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots" Nikkei smiled and said "pleasure to meet you" Ratchet had put away the hammer in fear of getting yelled at. Aella walked up to the table.

Ironhide leaned down and picked her up. She contentedly sat on his shoulder. Nikkei couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to sit on Ratchets shoulder, to be held by him. She shook those thoughts from her head. Either the robber had hit her far too hard of she was falling fast for a ROBOT! She decided the robber had hit her too hard.

Nikkei was brought back to the real world when Aella started to yell at Ratchet again. "no you don't" Ratchet had stopped in mid swing he had a bigger hammer this time. "Aella" he started firmly, she crossed her arms and stared at him intensely. Sighing he brought out the smallest hammer he could find. Aella accepted the hammer was as small as it was going to get and so she sat down on his shoulder, grimacing when the sound of hammer hitting metal was heard. Nikkei stared in wonder at the human and the robot, they actually seemed to fit nicely together.

Ratchet stood up he nodded in approval, his work was done. Aella looked down and also nodded she looked up at Ratchet and said "nice job, I think Ironhide's handsomer than ever." Ironhide shook his head in amusement. "Come on now Aella, you have to finish your 'distractions'" Aella blushed but allowed herself to be lead out all the same. But not before Ironhide inched to Ratchet and asked "did you finish it?" Ratchet laughed "not yet." Ironhide slumped his shoulders and walked out of the med lab. Optimus also left but not before her winked at Nikkei. Soon all but Ratchet and Nikkei had left the room. A silence filled the room.

Nikkei was bursting with a question "what is to be finished?" Ratchet looked at her, he snickered and said "a hologram" Nikkei cocked her head "like yours" Ratchet shrugged "I suppose" Nikkei persisted "why is his not finished?" Ratchet turned away "I cant seem to get it right" Nikkei sat up now, she still felt a pain in her neck but rest had done her good.

Ratchet walked up to her, "are you sure you should be getting up yet?" Nikkei nodded. After watching Nikkei walk around for a while Ratchet mumbled something about unfinished paper work. Nikkei nodded curtly and continued to walk. She felt like a baby learning to walk. After a while she got bored, she then headed into Ratchets office. He was sitting at huge deck murmuring. He was so engrossed he didn't even notice Nikkei. She smirked and seceded to be noticed. She walked under the desk and grabbed onto one of his legs, this made Ratchet jolt. His knee hit the desk and he cried out in pain. Ratchet looked under the desk and saw his human. "Nikkei" it sounded like he was talking through clenched teeth. She waved at him with an innocent smile. A smile that sent something through Ratchet's spark.

He held out his hand and Nikkei climbed on. Placing her on his shoulder he continued on. Nikkei lie on her stomach quite comfortably, Ratchet had broad shoulder. Propping her chin up she then looked down at his work and asked. "wat'cha doing?" Ratchet answered "im putting the medical records of Ironhide into the computer" Nikkei tilted her head "oh" Ratchet smirked "not impressed?" Nikkei snorted "duh! I thought you were doing something cool, like secret" Ratchet smiled "well what is cool" Nikkei frowned as she tried to think of something cool. "Well… shopping is cool" Ratchet looked at her "shopping…" Nikkei nodded "you know what, you're taking me shopping" Ratchet was confused "now?" Nikkei giggled "yes now." "But im busy" said Ratchet "well be busy some other time" Nikkei retorted. "Fine" Ratchet took Nikkei off his shoulder and made his way out of the base. He then put Nikkei down and transformed. She climbed happily into the drivers seat. Ratchet drove off to the nearest mall. Nikkei humming tunes from the radio all the way.

Once at the mall Nikkei got out and waited, Ratchet not knowing what she was waiting for asked "what are you waiting for?" Nikkei smiled "your hologram" visibly the hummer sunk a few inches. He didn't want to go shopping. But Nikkei persisted and eventually he gave in. his hologram was activated and he climbed out of the car. Nikkei giggled happily. And they both walked into the mall. Ratchet was amazed at the hugeness of the mall. He could easily walk in it with out bending over, but that would scare others so it wasn't a possibility. "So, where do we go first?" asked Ratchet Nikkei smiled evilly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into some clothes store. "since I will be staying at your base I need clothes. She filled though the clothes finding a few things the liked holding them up for Ratchet to see. He finally got bored "what is the point of me coming?" he asked leaning casually against the wall hands in his hoddie pockets.

"Its what boy friends do, they bring their girlfriends shopping and they _must _watch" Ratchet slumped his shoulders "that's not fun" Nikkei walked up to him, her face was inches away from his. She smiled and Ratchet felt something go through him. "Live with it" she whispered.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes, and when she was turning away to go and buy her clothes he grabbed her and dragged her back to him. "you know it's a bad idea to threaten an Autobot" Nikkei also narrowed her eyes. His idea of scaring her wasn't working. She equaled him. Nikkei stepped closer to him, they were close enough their breaths lingered with each others.

"You don't scare me" Ratchet would not lose this battle "I can scare you" Nikkei smiled and walked away. Ratchet was left dumbfounded. NO one had ever stood up to him, even Optimus was afraid of him. I just didn't make sense. Seconds later Nikkei came out with a filled bag. She dumped it in his hands she then grabbed his hand and rushed off to another store.

Nikkei didn't know why she was doing this but it felt nice to be with Ratchet no matter how much he wasn't enjoying this. Suddenly she stopped and Ratchet bumped into her. "What now" Nikkei turned to face him. She looked up at him and asked "you hungry?" Ratchet narrowed his eyes, what was she planning. Nikkei felt guilty for being so mean. So she decided to make it up to him, food wouldn't be enough she knew that but I would be a start. Ratchet hadn't replied so she asked again "you hungry?"

Ratchet shrugged. She smiled and led him to the food court. She waved her hands around, "take your pick." Ratchet looked around, there were lots of choices all un healthy but what the hell… he painted toward the A&W and Nikkei walked over to it with him. "What do you want?" Nikkei looked at him Ratchet scanned his choices. "umm… ill share some fries with you" Nikkei shrugged "ok… want any thing to drink?" Ratchet lifted a shoulder in a half shrug "you choose."

They had reached the counter, Nikkei ordered and they walked to a table with two Rootbeers and fries. Ratchet munched on his fries happily and Nikkei sipped her drink. A silence over came the two of them, that was until Ratchet decided to speak "why so nice all of a sudden?" Nikkei looked down and mumbled something Ratchet leaned forward but he didn't catch it. It was there and then some of Nikkei's school friends caught sight of her and walked over. "hi Nikkei." Nikkei jerked her head up to look at then "oh hi" she sounded disappointed that they were there.

Her two friends looked over at Ratchet and then asked in unison "are you Nikkei's girlfriend. Ratchet smiled evilly. "Yes I am" the girls squealed and Nikkei stared at him, something flickered through her eyes but he couldn't tell what. Both girls sat down next to Nikkei making her fall of her chair. Ratchet got up and helped her up. Nikkei sat next to him not saying any thing. The girls were talking to Ratchet and he answered all of there questions with easy lies. Finally they felt after spotting some 'hot' guys, which were not hot in Nikkei's opinion. Ratchet snickered at the girls retreating forms. He then turned to Nikkei. "what's wrong?" she had tears running down her cheeks.

Ratchet had absolutely no clue as to why. Suddenly she grabbed onto him and wrapped her arms around his waist, she sobbed into his chest. Ratchet knew something was wrong but unable to tell what. Silently he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She shook uncontrollably. Ratchet ran a hand through her blond hair. He occasionally whispered something in his tongue. She seemed to calm down but she did not let go of him, he did not let go of her, the truth was he didn't want to let go of her.

Nikkei finally unwound her arms, she let go of Ratchet and sat up. She seemed very distressed. Ratchet helped her up and picked up her shopping bag. He walked her out and led her to his original form. Nikkei was still crying but it was not as bad as it was before. She got in and curled up into a ball. Ratchet silently drove out of the parking lot, he didn't go back to the base but drove far into a forest until he found a clearing.

Nikkei got out and Ratchet transformed. "Nikkei" he said her name quietly and gently, it sent shivers down her spine. Nikkei sat on the grass and wiped away her tears "im sorry, I feel so stupid at the moment" she sniffed and looked up at Ratchet, he had sat down next to her. He was leaning against a tree with his legs out stretched in front of him. He looked perfectly content. "your not stupid" the told her flatly in a tone that said there-is –no-point-in-arguing.

Nikkei hiccupped and held her knees close. Ratchet didn't look down at her but he asked "do you want to tell me what happened" Nikkei was silent she didn't know where to begin, struggling with her thoughts she got up and began to pace. Ratchet couldn't help but be amused. Nikkei then looked up at him, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, she looked back down and began to pace. Oh where to begin. Suddenly Ratchets hand stopped her from pacing. "Just tell me" he whispered this and it strangely made Nikkei feel better. She stood directly in front of him and began

**Flash back **

Nikkei was now fifteen, the age of freedom. Her boyfriend and her were at the lake one day enjoying the sun. Nikkei was in a modified bathing suit she wore a tank top with guys swim shorts. To be honest she looked amazing. Her boyfriend couldn't keep him eyes off her as they played in the water. Kyle was his name, Nikkei was so happy around him. She almost literally shone, she was the happiest girl in the world at the moment. The swimming was brought to an end as both had a curfew and it was nearing that time. Nikkei dried her body off with a towel as did Kyle. He shook his long black hair splashing Nikkei. Laughing she shook her hair as well. Soon they were in another see-who-can-get-the-other-most-wet contest. And so one thing led to another and soon they were making out. Smiling Nikkei broke the kiss. Then looking at her watch she gasped, they had five minutes to both get home, giving Kyle a quick kiss she rushed to her bike, waving she drove away. Kyle did the same.

The next day Nikkei went to school happier than ever. She entered first period, she sat in the very back next Kyle as always. Suddenly their principle came on his voice was strained "students this is not a drill, we are having a lock down" as usual the kids broke out talking after the teacher had yelled at them to shut up the talking continued in whispers. Every one sat against the wall, Nikkei held onto Kyle, she was afraid. Kyle didn't show that he was afraid he just held onto Nikkei tightly and tried to calm her down.

Outside of the chattering class room a man with a machine gun circled the school, finally his eyes rested on the class room where chatter could be heard. Shooting down the door, he made many scream. He barged through and pointed the gun. The teacher of course would be expected to save the children by charging the intruder but that didn't happen. When the man had shot down the down he also happened to shoot the teacher. So their one hope was gone. Most of the students were deathly quiet now, they pressed them selves up against the wall, all except of Kyle he moved up and to the side, he had placed Nikkei behind him.

The man had caught the movement and grinned "hiding you pretty?" he snarled showing an ugly mouth. Kyle didn't move, he stayed where he was Nikkei clutching at his back and a man pointing a gun to him at his front. The man walked up and grabbed Nikkei from behind Kyle. "wow" he looked at her "she is pretty" Kyle charged at the man "get your hands off of her" he snarled. He tackled the man. Nikkei was thrown to the side. She had hit a desk hard but she still got up and ran to the fight. Suddenly a shot was heard followed by another. Kyle fell to the ground two gaping holes in his chest. Nikkei screamed his name. She fell down beside him.

Grapping his hand she cried over him. Kyle looked at Nikkei a soft smile was on his face. He reached out and traced her jaw line with a thumb. "You're so beautiful" he murmured spitting out blood with each word. Nikkei was crying loudly. "Don't go" she managed to say between sobs. Kyle squeezed her hand. She was now covered in blood from being with Kyle. "Don't go" she whispered again. Kyle shook his head "I tried" he said, blood was flowing in a small stream out of his mouth. "Remember you have to move on, be good ok" with that Kyle let out a little gasp, his hand clenched tightly at hers. And then he was gone. Nikkei didn't know what to do, she was struck dumb. Police entered the building and brought down the gun man. But Nikkei never knew that- all that mattered was Kyle.

At Kyle's funeral Nikkei was the one to stay the longest. She watched his coffin being lowered. She watched them place the dirt over him. And then he was gone. She knelt on where he had been buried. Looking up to the sky she saw drops of rain falling. Her face caught many but she felt nothing. She screamed over the thunder- yelling at whomever. She just couldn't believe it. Eventual she leaned up against his tomb stone, she curled up and fell asleep in the rain. Later Nikkei woke up in the hospital, she had flu and was extremely sick. She of course recovered but that day she vowed never to love again- love hurt to much.

**End flash back **

Somehow Ratchets jaw had dropped open with out him even knowing it. Nikkei was crying again softly. Shutting his jaw he looked down at Nikkei. His spark went out to her; he couldn't do any thing to ease her pain. Nikkei spoke again "I have never loved again… until…" she didn't say any thing more. Ratchet didn't understand what she had meant but he knew it was time for her to go home. He transformed and waited for Nikkei to get in. when she didn't he turned on his hologram and walked next to her.

she was shivering "Nikkei" again her name was said in that same soft tone which sent shivers down her spine- luckily she was already shivering so she didn't look weird. Nikkei refused to get up, Ratchet refused to leave her. She looked out and saw nothing but Kyle's face. Nikkei was suddenly distracted when familiar arms wrapped around her. Ratchet had sat down next to her.

He had grabbed her and held her in close. Nikkei leaned into him- her tears never seemed to stop. So there they sat. Until a clap of thunder was heard, the rain came down, Ratchet and Nikkei stayed where they were unwilling to move. Nikkei looked up, she then felt something strange- the rain! Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Nikkei knew it was time to move on- she felt like she was betraying Kyle though. Each boy she looked at she had never felt any thing for- but Ratchet was something different entirely (in both physical and mental ways). She felt safe with him, she also felt happy in a way she had not even known with Kyle. Looking up again she thought she saw the skies clear for moment a Kyle was smiling down on her. And she knew this was right. She held onto Ratchet, she of course missed Kyle but she knew it was time…


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet had eventually let go of Nikkei. He then had to grab her again; he lifted her up and put her inside of him. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Ratchet liked the position he was in even though Nikkei was extremely sad. She had just opened up to him, told him something she barely told anyone. Ratchet drove Nikkei to the base, he placed her things by the bed and put her in. he ran a hand through her wet hair and kissed her forehead ever so softly. In her sleep Nikkei smiled. Ratchet deactivated his hologram and turned right into Optimus' body. Gasping he stumbled back, but fortunately Optimus caught him just in time. Optimus held him at arms length and then asked "are do falling for her?" Ratchet looked down at his feet "like a rock" he mumbled. Optimus chuckled. "We better leave" Ratchet looked back at Nikkei. She had snuggled up in her bed and was sleeping quite contentedly. Ratchet nodded and both walked out of the med lab.

_Two days later (Nikkei is almost over her ordeal)_

Nikkei was chasing Aella up and down the hallways laughing. Aella had stolen her hoddie and she needed it back. "Come back!" she yelled. Aella laughed "you have to catch me first" she giggled. Suddenly two large hands scooped up the hyper girls. It happened to be Optimus. "What is all of the noise?" Nikkei pointed at Aella and in turn Aella pointed at Nikkei. They then shouted in unison "her!"

Optimus laughed a deep rumbling laugh. "It doesn't matter at the moment" the girls stopped their pointing and looked at Optimus. He went on "ive decided every one needs a break… were going to have what you humans call a picnic" Aella cheered and Nikkei smiled. Optimus headed outside where the others were already waiting. Nikkei was deposited into Ratchets hand whilst Aella was given to Ironhide. Then all of the mechs transformed. Nikkei found herself in the passenger seat of Ratchet. She smiled and let Optimus lead them to where ever the 'picnic' was supposed to be.

The picnic turned out to near an ocean, it was spectacular, the waves clawed at the beach, and the winds were barely even present. Aella and Nikkei ran out into the beach, the giggled as they started to explore their surroundings. All of the other bots sat down and watched the two girls, running around in circles, they had their arms spread and they looked much like they were trying to fly.

Ratchet watched Nikkei in fascination; she was having the time of her life, even though she kept all sorts of things hidden inside. Ratchet continued to watch he and only her as both girls finally got enough courage to test out the water. Both took off their socks and shoes. Aella rolled up her pants, Nikkei didn't have to, she was wearing shorts. Both dipped a toe in the water and then made their way in. Aella shivered "i-i-i-its c-c-c-cold" Nikkei laughed. Slowly Nikkei made her way into the water until only her head was still the only thing the water had not consumed. Aella stayed in the shallows. Nikkei swam and then finally dunked herself underwater; she came up again a few seconds later. Nikkei got her Barings and then dove underwater.

Ratchet watched her, with every second she was underwater his grip on his crossed arms grew tighter until they were squeaking from the strain. Optimus chuckled "go see her if your so worried." Ratchet did so. He activated his hologram which was now wearing trunks. He ran into the ocean and swam to Nikkei who had now surfaced farther away from them. Nikkei saw Ratchet and treaded water waiting for him to come, he soon did and soon they were treading water together.

Nikkei smiled but was extremely shy, had not been with Ratchet alone since that day in the forest. Ratchet moved a little closer to her. "Nikkei, are you ok?" he asked. Nikkei looked up at him, her eyes shone but not with tears. She looked at him oddly and mumbled "im sorry." Ratchet was confused "sorry for what?" Nikkei sighed "for being an idiot and crying all over you over some guy that's been dead for a long time now" Ratchet was angry now, "don't be sorry, and don't say he was just some guy, you loved him and he loved you but he told you to move on, I don't think he would want you to live a lonely life on his account"

Nikkei nodded "Its just that I get so guilty when I like some one else" she began to swim away when Ratchet swam after her. He caught up to her in a place where both could stand. Only their heads were above water. "Nikkei don't be guilty" he had grabbed onto her, Ratchet did want Nikkei to swim away again.

Nikkei didn't struggle against him grip she just stared into his golden eyes. The owner of those eyes was one who actually cared for him, one she was willing to care for as well. Nikkei leaned into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ratchet returned her hug. Both stayed that way until Optimus called them. "Hey love bird's come' ere" all of the Autobots had now activated their holograms and were swimming. Aella was swimming with Ironhide but they soon were dunking each other laughing. Nikkei giggled and with a splash she swam away to join the others, Ratchet was on her tail.

Nikkei swam up to the group of holograms; Ratchet was right behind her the whole time. Ratchet stood up behind Nikkei and surveyed the others, he had never seen their holograms. Optimus was an older man but not by much, he had electric blue eyes, short hair and beard stubble which all together made him look very handsome. He was well built and very muscular. Ironhide was super muscled and next to him Ratchet felt like a weakling. Bumblebee was a blond teenager around Nikkei's age as well; his hair was the brightest blond and his eyes bottle green. Jazz's form was a little bit different, he was a darker man with short black hair, it fitted his gangster speak.

Optimus looked over every one, he then turned to the girls "go and buy some bathing suits and let your other clothes dry." The girls nodded and made way to a little shack which was conveniently near them, it also conveniently sold bathing suits. Nikkei and Aella searched for something that wasn't as exposing as a bikini but unfortunately they found nothing. So the both picked out bikinis and went to pay for them. Both girls had never worn a bikini before and so putting one on was hard but they eventually got it. Stepping out of the change room both looked the other over.

Aella was in a solid blue bikini, and Nikkei was in a cameo one. The autobots waited patently, when Ratchet and Ironhide sow their girls their mouths dropped a few inches. Both girls looked amazing. Aella held onto her arm as she walked back into the water, Nikkei looked down in embarrassment. Ironhide held Aella at arms length and them grabbing her arm he led her to an outcropping rock in the ocean.

Jazz snorted and optimus raised and eyebrow. Both had disappeared behind the rocks and were now hidden from view. Jazz rubbed his wet hands together and said "im gonna go and spy on em" optimus held him back , "leave them alone." Nikkei sidled next to Ratchet. "do they really like each other that much?" Ratchet nodded "Aella and Ironhide share a special bond; they both were almost killed but the same Decepticon but both were saved by the other. Optimus turned towards them "they love each other deeply" Nikkei nodded she understood what it was like to love some one with all your heart.

Jazz turned to them also "let's get off such a disgusting topic… hey Nikkei ill race you!" Nikkei smiled and nodded both began to swim to some unknown mark but were soon stopped; Jazz knew he was going to lose so in order to save his bot/man pride he grabbed Nikkei around the waist. Screaming with laughter Nikkei and Jazz wrestled far off. Ratchet thought they were to close to each other, Jazz and Nikkei didn't seem to mind though. Ratchet felt pangs of jealously go through him, instead of thinking Nikkei gorgeous as earlier he thought she had exposed far too much and he wished she would put her clothes back on. But that apparently wasn't going to happen. Ratchet almost considered picking her up and bringing her back to the change room and demanding that she put her clothes back on. She was just too damn pretty.

Optimus started laughing when he saw the look on Ratchets face "go to her if you want to" he advised giving Ratchet a push. Ratchet did so and when he caught up to the two wrestlers he found Jazz in Nikkei's death grip, she had some managed to get up on his back and was now holding on while he tried to buck her off. Both were laughing very hard and weren't paying attention to any thing.

Ratchet decided to help Jazz for once and he grabbed Nikkei off of his back and then found himself also being attacked. "Hey Ratchet I was winning" Nikkei smiled evilly she had clasped her arms around his neck and was holding on pretty tight. Ratchet had his arms around her waist, he stared into her eyes and was lost, she had such pretty eyes, Nikkei was also staring at Ratchet she loved the way she seemed to fit perfectly into his arms and how he almost seemed to like her back. Jazz had swum away to give the two some privacy and now was laughing to himself, he made a vow not to fall in love- it looked easy to do but impossible to get out of.

The two soon had to let go of each other when Optimus called them over to tell them it was time to go. Nikkei made her way toward the change room, Aella was not far behind. Then the rumble of engines could be heard above the few trees surrounding the beach. Nikkei and Aella stopped and looked up. Starscream came into view; Aella screamed she tried to run back to the ocean, Nikkei just stood dumbfounded.

Starscream circled the area twice, the Autobots holograms disappeared and the robots surrounded the two girls trying to protect them. Starscream's laugh was loud and evil, Aella shivered in fear, Nikkei quickly grabbed her hand. Both girls held onto each other tightly, Aella was scared out of her mind and Nikkei had no clue as to why she was scared. Starscream had transformed he peeked through the autobot line and smiled at Aella "hi mousy" he waved at Aella.

Aella narrowed her eyes, she let go of Nikkei and stalked towards Starscream, she was yelling at him. "How dare you come back! We were doing nothing!" Starscream laughed "well you may not have done something but you are a weakness for my dear friends here" he gestured towards the Autobots. Ironhide scooped up Aella "you leave her alone" he growled. Starscream shook his head "now that I cant do" with that he backed off, his guns were out and he was in a ready stance. Ironhide put Aella back down, "run" he whispered.

Aella tried to smile but she got nothing "don't you dare die on me" she whispered back. Ironhide smiled "go" Aella ran with out looking back, she grabbed Nikkei's hand and led her away. Behind them the sounds of a starting fight were heard. Aella ran out behind the shack and was greeted with something horrible, a police car stood in the parking lot, next to it a boom box sat. Nikkei recognized the police car and screamed. This time she pulled Aella away. Barricade Transformed and started after the two girls. Frenzy was by his side, shouting all sorts of phrases. "_comebackhereyoustupidgirlswerenotgoingtohurtyou" _ he yelled that a few times.

Nikkei was gasping for breath, she wasn't all that athletic but it was apparent Aella was, both girls refused to let go of the others hand so she was forced to keep going. They both entered a forest and started to zigzag round numerous trees. Nikkei had to keep assuring herself _im not going to hit a tree im not going to hit a tree._ Tree. Nikkei smashed into the tree headfirst, it jarred her so much that she let go of Aella.

Aella stopped running and grabbed Nikkei, she tried to pull Nikkei up but Nikkei some how couldn't move. She was hit far too hard. Barricade came upon the two girls and laughed. Aella was desperately trying to get Nikkei up but the other was unable to move. Frenzy ran into the scene as well he saw Aella and tackled her to the ground effectively pinning her. "_got'emgot'em"_ he chattered on.

Barricade grabbed both girls, he then transformed, and they both were in the back seat the seatbelts holding them in place. Frenzy got in the front seat and didn't even look back at them. Aella was staring around fearfully, Barricade passed the fight between the Autobots and Starscream- as usual the Autobots were winning. Aella started to pound on the window "IRONHIDE!" she screamed. Her scream was heard and Ironhide whipped around- unfortunately at the wrong moment. Starscream had shot him in the back, the ground shook as the bot hit the ground hard. "AELLA!" he yelled back. Barricade drove away, he didn't laugh, and he didn't do any thing but his job.

Once at the base Nikkei and Aella were put in a cage and promptly ignored for the moment. Nikkei was still lying still but Aella's sobs brought her back to life. Slowly she sat up- her head pounded with each small movement, but her friend was crying and needed help. She dragged her not working body toward Aella. Aella was shaking, from both the cold and the fear that consumed her. It took Nikkei a moment to realize they were still in bikinis. "Aella" Nikkei said her name softly- Aella turned to look at Nikkei. "Are you ok?" Nikkei asked. Aella shook her head- "if Starscream gets us then were doomed- if her can do this to me" she pointed to her burnt neck and leg "then I don't want to know what will happen next" Nikkei wrapped her arm around Aella's shoulders, "it'll be ok- Ironhide and Ratchet are coming, they'll save us" Nikkei was assuring Aella and herself at that moment. Aella smiled "they always do"


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of the randomest things Ive ever done- please forgive the weirdness of it all. **

The cage Nikkei and Aella occupied was actually meant for an Autobot so they had lots of room. Aella was pacing in big circles and Nikkei was lying on her back her limbs were spread out, she just stared at the ceiling. Boredom was beginning to take over the two girls. The I spy game didn't really work- they were just surrounded by a bunch of grey- it was so very dull. Hide and seek was out of the question and tag was tiring after a while. And so now both girls had nothing to do- they were bored out of their minds. Nikkei was hungry as well, but since no one had come to check on them they were unable to demand food. "Im bored" complained Aella, Nikkei lifted her head to look at her "oh and you think im not" Aella grinned "just thought you should know." They fell back into silence. Nikkei suddenly sat up after a few minutes "hey I know!" Aella looked at her "what do you know?" she asked curious. Nikkei didn't answer she just stood up.

"I am the mighty Martin and I am looking for a princess to save!" Nikkei crossed her arms and looked at Aella expectantly. Aella smiled, she got it. "And I am the clumsy princess Eleanor" both girls started to giggle but Nikkei went on. "Oh princess oh princess where are thou" Aella walked farther away from Nikkei "I went thru the fair with thou, ye must know where thou art" it took Nikkei a couple seconds to get was she had said and with an "oh" she went on… this game continued for a few hours, the two faced countless trolls and dragons, each one winning and saving the other. Soon they collapsed in a giggling fit on the ground.

Little did the girls know, a camera was focused on them watching their every single move. Starscream watched the monitor he had a scowl on his face. "This is just stupid, there're being held captive, there not supposed to have fun" his fist slammed onto the counter.

Aella and Nikkei fell back into their bored silence, the play was fun but again it didn't last. And now both girls faced other problems, hunger and the need to go to the bathroom. "This is just stupid, were supposed to be like watched or something, be provided for" Nikkei groaned "what ever you do, don't mention water" suddenly the door burst open causing Nikkei and Aella to scream.

Starscream clumped into the room he looked angry, his red eyes looked at the cage. Aella stood her ground; she wasn't going to show her fear. Nikkei went a step above that she stepped forward and started to yell. "Well it's about time one of you bozos got here, im hungry and I have to go pee. We expected better from you people." Starscream blinked a few times "why you little…" Nikkei smiled at him "I expect my food in an hour, and let out so we can go to the bathroom" Aella bit her lip this was leading to trouble. Starscream walked up to the cage and opened the door; he grabbed Nikkei and slammed the door shut.

Nikkei crossed her arms "take me out side" she said. Starscream was considering crushing the girl when Megatron came inside "Starscream what are you doing?" he growled. Nikkei looked at him brightly "he's taking me out side" Megatron looked between bot and girl "put her back Starscream" he whispered this. Starscream did as he was told. Nikkei pouted but allowed herself to put back in. Megatron smiled, he then did the most unexpected thing- he tackled Starscream into the wall. "You are never to touch our captives again" at his words Aella cheered.

Starscream nodded "yes sir" Megatron let him go and Starscream ran out of the room. Megatron turned to look at the girls "I have a surprise for you- some friends wanted to say hi" with that he gestured toward the door, Ratchet and Ironhide were pushed through, Aella gasped. Ironhide and Ratchet were chained to the wall in such a way that only their heads could move. "These two were stupid enough to try and attack us" Megatron shook his head "such foolishness" he walked out of the door but not before saying "you shall all greet your fate together."

Ironhide looked over at the girls "are you guys ok?" before Nikkei had a chance to speak Aella started to shout "no! Im hungry and I have to go to the bathroom, but that doesn't matter at the moment. How could you be so stupid?" Ironhide looked at Aella oddly "stupid? I was trying to save you" Aella had tears streaming down her face "I don't want you to die, how could you save me if you knew that you were going to die" Aella wasn't making any sense. Nikkei backed away from her.

Aella fell to her knees and began sobbing. Ironhide shook his head, falling in love was still new to him. "Aella" he started "I was trying to save you because I don't want you to die" Aella looked up at him "I know, I love you and I don't want you to die" Nikkei was starting to get annoyed the word 'die' was used to much for her liking. At that moment Ironhide and Aella were in a heated argument over whose death was less important, at that moment they forgot they were not alone. Nikkei looked at Ratchet and shrugged, he inclined his head in greeting.

Die, die, die the word was used again and again, Nikkei had enough "shut up! The both of you" Aella turned to look at Nikkei "what?" she snapped still in argue mode. Nikkei shook her head "do you know how many times you have used the word die?" Aella and Ironhide stopped and thought, Ratchet smiled and said "they used it 34 times in the time limit of five minutes" Nikkei turned to look at the couple "see! Your spreading all of this negativity, no one is going to die" Aella nodded "thanks Nikkei" she whispered Ironhide didn't say any thing, he still looked mad.

"We will get out" Nikkei nodded curtly after her words showing she meant it. It was then that the door opened once more, barricade was leading some one into the room. It turned out to be Jazz; he too was chained to the wall alongside Ratchet. Nikkei groaned "and why are you here Jazz" she asked this after Barricade had left. Jazz would have shrugged if he could but at the moment he couldn't so he tilted to his head to the side. "weeell I decided you guys could use some rescuing" Ironhide looked at his chains "great job" he said sarcastically. Aella banged her head hard on the bars confining her. "I want out" she mumbled.

Nikkei began to pace billions of ideas came to her head all of which had a miracle happens and then they escape. Jazz tried to cheer every one up "hey come on at least optimus isn't captured" at that moment Barricade strutted in again. Optimus was led in and also chained to the wall. There was a dead silence for a few minutes and then Nikkei said "well this is stupid"


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is not a weird I promise- the last one was.**

Every one was pissed off, Optimus their only hope had some how gotten himself captured. Every one sat in silence, each refusing to talk to the other blaming every one but them selves for the predicament they were in. Nikkei lie down again staring at the ceiling. Each idea that came to her head was some how demolished by either the fact that the Autobots couldn't move or the fact they couldn't squeeze through the bars even in their bikini state. Each Autobot had their head slumped over and they had their optics powered down. Aella was sitting down her back was to the Autobots. Nikkei surveyed them all, she couldn't ever remember being in this sort of state of hopelessness. After a few minutes Aella slumped over- she was asleep. Nikkei slowly got up, now she could try to find a way to escape with out looking stupid in front of every one. It was funny; she still had her pride even though the end seemed inevitable. Slowly she walked up to the bars being careful not to make any noise. She took a bar in each hand and tried to shimmy her way up, she made it to the top of the cage after much difficulty, her hands were soft and the skin was now ripped in places. Wrapping her legs around a bar she examined one hand at a time ripping of the now dead skin. Soon her palms were just raw skin but that didn't stop her. Nikkei looked around the top of the cage, she was looking for some sort of weakness but she unfortunately found none. Slowly she looked around and saw something that made her heart leap, near the top of the cage opposite her two bars were parted a bit more than the others, if she could squeeze through…

Nikkei made her way down the bars she held and made her way toward the others looking up to make sure she had found the right bars Nikkei began to climb again. The bars were close down below but farther away higher. This also meant that if she got out but let go she would fall to the floor and she would be dead. She was at the bigger gap. Some how she had to turn her body sideways so that she could fit through that way. Nikkei wrapped her legs around the bar and let go with one hand slowly she reached for the bar behind her; she would use it as a turning pole. Her wrist was the thing that would turn her and ever so slowly she did, now that she was sideways and in position Nikkei began to squeeze through the bars. First her shoulder and then her butt- that was a good thing for Nikkei, she figured if her butt could fit than any thing could. Finally only her head was left. She turned it and banged her chin into the bar on accident. Nikkei hissed in pain but made no other noise. She was surprised that the others hadn't woken up yet. Her head had made it trough and she was still hanging on. The only problem was that she was sweaty and that gave her less grip. Her hands slipped and then she was falling. Nikkei didn't scream she was too much in shock to do so; all she could do was hold on tighter with her hands. When you hold on to tight to a rope you burn your hands, well it's the same with metal, Nikkei's hands were raw and now they were bleeding, at the moment she didn't have time to worry about that she was still sliding at an alarming rate. Nikkei wrapped her legs around the bar in hope she could slow down some more. It did help but then her legs were also burned and bleeding a little. Nikkei had stopped a few feet from the ground, the fall seemed to have taken ages but now she was on the ground- out side the cage! Nikkei almost cheered for joy but then stopped herself, if the Decepticons heard she was done for. Slowly she made her way to the Autobots, each one was apparently fast asleep. Nikkei went up to Ratchet and began to climb up the chain that led to his leg, soon she was on his foot. Ratchet didn't even notice. Nikkei smiled and began the long climb up the mech's body. Ratchet finally noticed that he had a visitor when his chains were loosened and he dropped to the ground in a large heap, he also created a small tremor. Aella awoke from her sleep and saw Ratchet on the ground. "Ratchet you did it, you got out! How?" Aella didn't notice Nikkei hanging from the chain which once held Ratchet captive. The other Autobots also woke up and sighed in Relief, no body noticed Nikkei. "don't every body thank me at once" she mumbled still hanging on for dear life to the chain. Ratchet finally got up and walked over to the other Autobots he let them all down. Ironhide ripped open the bars and got Aella out, and still Nikkei went un noticed. Aella sat in Ironhide's hand contentedly. She looked up and gasped, there hung Nikkei from the chain that once held Ratchet. "Nikkei! What are you doing up there?" Nikkei looked down at the floor "im beginning to wonder the same thing" Ratchet held out his hand and Nikkei gratefully let go and landed into his hand. It was then that Ratchet put two and two together. "You saved us" he smiled down at Nikkei. Optimus looked between the two "wait a sec I thought you got out on your own" Optimus pointed at Ratchet, who shook his head "she unhooked my chain." Optimus looked down at Nikkei and gasped "you're bleeding" Nikkei looked down at her arms and legs. While she had been handing on the chain the blood from her hands had leaked down her arms with out her notice, it was the same with her legs. Ratchet said "I will fix that for you as soon as we get out of here" Nikkei nodded grateful. The Autobots then walked out of the room and ran strait into Megatron. "How is it possible?" he sputtered. Optimus didn't feel like answering at the moment so he answered with his fist. Megatron reeled back from the blow and tripped over his own feet, he landed on his back as the Autobots rushed past him. None felt like a war at the moment so they didn't kill any one on the way out- they just mauled them.

**Its going to get weirder **

Soon the Autobots were back at their factory/base. Ratchet took Nikkei back to the med lab where he activated his hologram; he needed a better look at her wounds. Nikkei sat patently as her poked and prodded and then finally bandaged. Ratchet looked up and Nikkei's eyes met his "you'll be ok, it's only a few small cuts" Nikkei nodded "thank you" she said quietly looking at nothing but her bandaged hands. Again with the embarrassment, what was wrong with her? Nikkei looked up and asked "I need a favor" Ratchet nodded "sure" Nikkei continued on "can you take me home my parents will be back in a few days and I need to tidy up the house" Ratchet's face was filled with concern "are you sure" Nikkei nodded "please" she added. Ratchet nodded as well "ok, go get ready." Nikkei went to the bed and started to put some things in a shopping bag, she also went and got out of the bikini and changed into some proper clothes. Aella came rushing into the room- she too was changed, once she saw Nikkei she ran up to her and got down on her knees "I need you and Ratchets help" Ratchet turned to listen to her. "I have to tell my parents about you guys, and I want some proof and a friend to help me" Ratchet shook his head "did you tell Optimus?" Aella shook her head "he was the one to suggest it" "OH" that was Ratchets reply. Nikkei shrugged "sure." Aella smiled one of her biggest smiles "oh and I need you to pretend that your boyfriend and girlfriend" both Nikkei and Ratchet shouted "WHAT" Aella knew that would happen "well I think if I tell my parents that you two have a relationship then it will be easier for my parents to accept my relationship with Ironhide" it made sense to both of them so they reluctantly agreed.

Later Nikkei sat in Ratchet and Aella in Ironhide heading to Aella's house. The drive was fairly short. On the way Ratchet and Nikkei could tell Ironhide was nervous he kept driving into the other lane with on coming traffic. Once at Aella's house they all parked in the driveway and waited for Aella to get her parents. Nikkei got out of Ratchet and leaned against his hood. Ironhide was extremely quiet, Ratchet was as well, he wasn't to sure about this idea. Aella soon came out. Her parents kept hugging her and telling her they missed her. Aella wore a scarf even though the weather was warm, she was concealing the burn. Her mom was back in mode. "honey on your travels did you happen to meet any boys?" Aella rolled her eyes "no mom no 'boys'" her mom slumped her shoulders "how about shopping did you buy some nice clothes?" it took Aella's mom a bit to notice she had a visitor, she turned to Nikkei and gasped happily "you made friends with a 'girl'" Aella sighed "yes mom." Aella's dad was a quite guy who had a kind face, his face at the moment was a mixture of relief and happiness, and his daughter had been missing for quite some time. He to turned to Nikkei "and who are you?" he asked Nikkei stepped forward "im Nikkei" she shook hands with Aella's father and smiled. Aella took a deep breath and said "mom dad I have something to tell you" both of her parents heads snapped up, the tone of their daughters voice told them she had something important to say, she had their undivided attention.

"um, how to start, well" Aella was supper nervous she kept wringing her hands. "ok well, lets say that truck I bought turned out not to be a truck" she stopped to see if her parents got her but they looked at her in confusion, her mom thinking something had to be said, said "well why didn't you sell the stupid thing?" Aella snapped at her mom "he's not stupid" Aella's father butted in before an argument could start "what do you mean it's not a truck?" Aella started to stutter "well actually he's a robot, named Ironhide" her parents shouting in unison "it's a what?" Aella seemed calmer now, she was expecting this "a robot, well actually he's an Autobot, part of a team of robots, the hummers a Robot too, his name is Ratchet" her parents were dumbfounded, Aella sighed "do you want me to prove it to you?" her mother shook her head while her father nodded, Aella turned to the robots and Nikkei stepped back to give them some room. Ratchet transformed first and Ironhide followed. Soon two mech's were looming over them. Aella's mom fainted dead away and her father stared up at them in interest. Ironhide looked down he then said to Aella "is you mom ok?" Aella nodded she'll be fine… its actually a good thing that she fainted, you get to tell her the good news after I leave" her father looked up at her and said "oh goodie" Aella smiled "ok dad meet Ironhide my boyfriend" Aella's dad fainted now. Nikkei giggled "did that go well in your opinion?" asked Aella. Nikkei nodded "my parents would try to kill Ratchet if I introduced him to them" Ratchet looked down at Aella "really?" he asked Nikkei nodded with out w a doubt.

Aella poked Nikkei to get her attention, "can you help me get them inside- ill leave a note to tell them the rest" with the help of Ironhide and Ratchet they were ably to half lift and half drag Aella's parents into the living room and onto the couch. After that they waited outside while Aella wrote a note to her parents, that note turned out to be ten pages long. Ironhide and Ratchet had transformed and were ready to leave as a figure came walking up the road. It was a girl with a plastic looking face she looked so fake" Ironhide recognized her right away it was Laura. Quickly he turned on his hologram Ratchet did the same, both got out. Ratchet went and stood with Nikkei, Ironhide soon joined them. Laura walked up to them and smiled her fake smile. She tossed her hair and blinked a few times and Ironhide. She was trying to flirt with him but that wasn't going to happen. "hi, im Laura, what's your name?" she completely ignored Nikkei and Ratchet. Ironhide's forehead creased in confusion "why would you want to know?" Laura didn't falter "well im a gal whose interested in you" she was far to blunt, Ironhide took a step back "sorry I already have a girlfriend" Laura's smile faltered "oh really who do I know her?" Ironhide nodded "Aella is my girlfriend" Laura gasped she turned away from Ironhide and faced Ratchet the smile was back "hi im Laura, what's your name" Ratchet stepped behind Nikkei he placed his hands on her shoulders and said "Im taken sorry." Laura slumped her shoulders "are all the good looking men taken?" she said this to no one in particular. Aella came out of the door, she saw Laura and scowled, she slammed the door shut behind her, "Laura" she greeted the intruder with a cold look. Laura had her smile back on "oh hey I was talking your boyfriend who refuses to give me his name, none of them will give me their names, why so secretive" Laura was not tactful at all, in fact she sucked at being sociable. Aella shrugged "its up to them if they choose to give you their names or not" Laura stopped smiling but she asked in that stupid squealish voice of hers "do you guys want to go shopping ill take you to a movie" every one shrugged, Laura jumped and clapped her hands "yay!"

Nikkei went with Ratchet and Ironhide had the unfortunate job of taking Laura. Once at the mall they parked and headed in, they went strait away to the cinemas where they had two choices the Spiderwick or Jumper. Every one but Laura voted for Jumper. They headed toward the theater and found places for every one in a row; they were early so they had a chance to talk. Nikkei turned to Ratchet she was going to say something but then blushed, after a moments hesitation she leaned in close and whispered in his ear "if all goes well tonight do you want to catch another movie sometime" ratchet turned to look at her, he had an odd smile on his face "just the two of us?" he whispered. Nikkei nodded, both were smiling. Nikkei then did one of the bravest things she had ever done in her romance life, she leaned in again and kissed his cheek. Ratchet blushed furiously. Thankfully no one noticed, Ironhide and Aella were 'busy' both were plotting on how to get rid of Laura. Laura herself was trying to flirt with the guy in the row behind her. little did she know he was deaf. Nikkei sat back in her seat she was smiling she was happy. The lights dimmed and the previews started. And somewhere through the film Ratchet found his hand holding Nikkei's


	7. Chapter 7

Nikkei slept quite peacefully, after the movie Ratchet had dropped her off and told her to get a good rest. Nikkei did just that. She awoke with a blast of her music, she had forgotten to turn her ipod off as she slept and she awoke to a particular rock song. Moaning she rubbed her eyes, she got out and made her way to the bathroom.

There she brushed her mussed hair back to rights, she then went down stairs to find some food but to her dismay every thing was gone. So instead of driving Nikkei decided to take a stroll to seven eleven, there she could get a hot chocolate and some bread, and if she felt the carving some chocolate itself.

Nikkei didn't bother to take off her pj pants; she was in a normal t-shirt that said, bomb squad- if you see me running try to keep up. Her pj's were just a bunch of blue clouds on a darker blue back ground, she didn't mind if she got odd looks. Nikkei set out, she brought her wallet and keys, both were held tightly as she went out of her rural neighborhood and went down a hill that brought her to the seven eleven.

Nikkei entered and old man shook his head at her and muttered something that sounded like "fashion these days there's no taste what's so ever" Nikkei smiled and headed toward the food, she found what she wanted and more as usual. Nikkei made her way to the counter, she waited in line patiently, she felt another person come up behind her, his breath was hot against her neck and she felt his eyes burn holes into the back of her head.

She stayed stock still; she didn't want any thing to do with this. She made her way up to the counter; she paid for her things and then headed outside, the man was right on her heels. Nikkei's heart beat in her neck, her pulse raced fast, the man grabbed her shoulder, he had caught up to Nikkei, and he whipped her around.

It was a man, he had dark hair that hung in his eyes, his eyes were the blackest and he was well muscled. He had a crocked smile that sent shivers down Nikkei's spine, this man was scary. Then he said something that made Nikkei scream, "I bet you thought only Autobots had holograms, well guess again mousy" her world went black, Nikkei was his hard on the back of her head…

Nikkei awoke, bound firmly in yet another cage; she let out a long breath trying to each the pain in her head. Nikkei was bound to the floor chains were attached to each of her limbs. They were loose but they did their job, Nikkei could not move her hands enough to touch her head and asses the damage. She breathed in and out, calming her self, but what she thought next made her smile, this was the second time she had been caught in two days, it might not have seemed funny in most other peoples situation but Nikkei some how found it funny. And to boot each time she had not been dressed in proper clothes.

Nikkei wasted hours away in that cell, her need to go to the bathroom was intensifying. Nikkei was in a worse off position, she was chained, hungry, had a full bladder, had no one to talk to, she was starting to get delusional. There was no way of escaping.

_A whole day passes_

Nikkei laughed hysterically, some thing was obviously very funny, she nodded her head "I completely agree with you Rupert" her head was pointed in a direction that no one stood, in fact no one was around her, Nikkei had lost it in a really short time. She had never really been alone in her life and now a day and a half of solitude was getting to her. 'Rupert was one of her 'friends' in this state of mind. He told her his opinions and she agreed with him usually.

Again a camera was trained on Nikkei, Starscream was getting weirded out. This girl was alone yet she happened to have a companion. Megatron suddenly came in; he roughly pushed Starscream to the side and sat down. He started up a camera, the footage would later be sent to the Autobots. He began to talk…

Optimus was surrounded by every one as they tried to get a clear view of the screen, Megatron's ugly face filled the screen, and his voice filled the room. "Autobots… I have some thing that belongs to you… one of you will have to replace her to set her free… if not she will die" with that the camera when black for a few seconds and then Nikkei popped onto the screen. Every one stared at her in horror. Her voice filled the room "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb…" Aella gasped "she's gone crazy!" Ratchet gripped a seat edge, his hands dug into the metal but he didn't care at the moment, Nikkei was in trouble. "London Bridge is falling down…" Nikkei began to laugh and Megatron's voice cut over her "poor thing, come and help her" the video then died…

Ratchet was racing toward the Decepticon base he had left with out the others knowing her was going to replace Nikkei, he would take her spot, he would do any thing to save her from what she was enduring.

**Ok ungodly short chap but im sorry writers block had infested my brain, it's the worst. Augh!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet stormed along the road unable to understand what he was doing, all he knew was that Nikkei needed help and he was able to provide it. That was all he needed, if Nikkei was hurt then it was all his fault- in his opinion. If something happened to her then he didn't know what he would do, then Ratchet asked him self something he never really understood, why was he doing all of this for a human? The reason hit him, hard; it was almost as if he had been close lined, flipped over, kicked and then shot for good measure. He loved her.

Else where Nikkei was wondering as to how she had survived for so long, it felt as if she had been there for weeks, she had made up every story possible, told every joke, sang every song. Now she was finished. She was fed up with waiting for Ratchet, she knew he would come, but it seemed that she was wrong. Then Nikkei asked herself something- why was it only him that she thought of, why did it matter that he be the one to rescue her? The answer stunned her like a light kiss, one that would leave her senseless. She loved him.

Ratchet had reached the decepticon base, instead of being shot down, Ratchet had every gun in the building trained on his form, and it wasn't a pleasant thought wondering what his remains would look like if all of the triggers were pulled at once. The only person who didn't have a gun to him was Megatron, no he didn't have a gun he had something that looked like a bazooka. "auto-bite…" he growled with contempt "do you know what this does?" he patted his huge bazooka like a pet. Ratchet looked at it but gave no indication on any of his thoughts. Megatron snarled at the lack of interest in his new toy, so he decided to scare the auto-bite with its power. "this will shoot out a ball of energy strong enough to kill you, or if I lower its power, will put you in extreme agony" still no reaction, this was making him look bad, normally most would be cowering in front of him by now. Growling Megatron decided to test his baby out, he pointed it a Ratchet a pulled the trigger.

Ratchet didn't even flinch- there wasn't anything to flinch at. The bazooka had merely lit to life, sputtered and then gone out with a whine. Megatron's look of glee turned to one of hated and embarrassment, what Ratchet could not tell, either way he was still ugly. Instead of taking it out in Ratchet he took it out on the bazooka, he smashed it to the ground, the smash jarred the bazooka to life, it began to light up and then was glowing to an extreme, but still it managed to grow brighter. Ratchet shuffled his feet so that he was standing somewhat behind the gun and off to the side.

The bazooka was shuddering uncontrollably; it looked as if it were jumping from some unheard beat that was pulsing through the floors. Then suddenly all went quite, the jumping stopped and no one moved. There was a huge burst of light and then the weapon discharged, many of Megatron's followers were incinerated a few lucky ones were missed and just damaged. The discharge made the gun shoot backwards, it whizzed past Ratchet and hit a decepticon, it hit promptly knocked his head off. The head fell first and then a stunned body. What was left of Megatron's prized army was now pitiful. Megatron himself was cowering in his throne room. Ratchet didn't have time for any of this though. He had to find Nikkei.

He did find Nikkei with surprising ease, it was the only door that was locked. With his foot he kicked down the door, praying all the while that Nikkei was alright. Nikkei was fine when she saw him her face lit up with pure joy. Ratchet had to smile back at her, he then said "now I know im not much, and Optimus would be a more impressive hero but your going to have to make do" Nikkei giggled as Ratchet tore the chains from the floor. After that he picked her up and cradled her protectively to his chest. She snuggled right up to the warmth of him, she was exhausted and right before she fell asleep, Nikkei had the courage to do this. Silently she climbed up to his shoulder and kiss Ratchet on his large chin, she then whispered her words of love. Ratchet was stunned, she said WHAT?!?!? He decided to hold that thought; get out now was his first priority then second would be something he had in mind for Nikkei.

Once out and well away from the now ruined base, Ratchet stopped and allowed Nikkei to use a public bathroom at a police station. Once out the drove some more until Nikkei had to ask Ratchet to stop once more, she was tired and wanted to sleep, but at the speed Ratchet was driving at it was impossible. They stopped in a forest clearing a little of the highway, Nikkei got out, she was lying on the soft forest floor, when Ratchet activated his hologram, he crouched over Nikkei. Nikkei turned her sea green eyes to his and smiled softly. Ratchet then leaned in close and whispered something in her ear which made her gasp and blush brightly. Smiling Ratchet leaned in close until his lips were just above Nikkei's "I do love you" he told her. Nikkei smiled and Ratchet kissed her soundly. At the moment all was well with the world. **  
**

**Ok there is Nikkei I hope you enjoyed it. Next will be Chloe, Optimus's girlfriend, so read that! Also I will be putting up a few more stories but none of them have to do with this series of my writing. One is about the new Transformers animated tv show.. I had an idea for that one. I hope you keep reading my stories, fell free to give me any ideas or suggestions any time, I listen to all. **


End file.
